Love and Fear
by ny26
Summary: Sequel to “The picture”. Phoebe and Paige will finally find out Chris’ identity too. But when Barbas returns to confront Chris with his greatest fear will they be able to save him before it’s too late?
1. Aunties

Love and fear

Summery: Sequel to "The picture". Phoebe and Paige will finally find out Chris' identity too. But when Barbas returns to confront Chris with his greatest fear will they be able to save him before it's too late?

* * *

Chapter 1: Aunties

Chris turned and tossed on the couch in the living room from the manor. He was having a nightmare from the day his mother had died. He could clearly see her beautiful face before him, trying to stay strong for him, telling him that she loved him. All that while she was lying in his arms, slowly bleeding to death. When she took her last breath he screamed out loudly and with that he woke up abruptly and sat up straight.

He needed a few seconds to take in his suroundings and to steady his breathing. Bright sunlight was shining through the windows and Chris tried to get the images from the worst day in his life out of his mind. A small smile spread across his face when he thought about the reason why he was lying here. Piper finally knew about him and she had said that she loved him. Not that everything had been easy in the last days, but he was glad that she found out.

Yesterday, after they had a nice dinner with Leo, she had asked him to stay in the manor. Reluctantly he had agreed and obviously he had fallen asleep during the movie they had watched because he couldn't remember the end of it. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone sqeal loudly. Alarmed Chris looked up and saw Phoebe running over to him with a smile on her face that was even brighter than the sunlight.

"There's my favourite nephew!" she exclaimed and before Chris could even react she was sitting beside him and hugged him tightly. A second later she pulled away and said "I still can't believe this. This is so exciting!" She once again embraced him. "Why didn't you tell us? You're Wyatt's little brother, this is so cute!" She pulled again away from him and pinched his cheeks. "You're going to be so cute! Oh gosh, when are you going to be born? Where did you get your name from? Am I a cool aunt? I bet I am..."

Chris just looked at her with a stunned expression on his face. When he looked over Phoebe's shoulder he could see Leo standing there, who watched them clearly amused. Chris mouthed a 'Help me' as Phoebe once again hugged him.

Leo continued to look at them for a few seconds but then he decided that his son really seemed to need help. Phoebe didn't seem to want to let go if no one stopped her. He quickly walked over to them and said grinning "Phoebe, I think your _favourite nephew_ needs air."

"Oh sure, but I have to make it up for the last months" Phoebe said, not letting go of Chris. "I mean he kept this as secret and I didn't get to hug my nephew for four months! Now he has to live with the consequences."

"Seems like you forgot about this sort of future consequences" Leo said to his son while he sat down on the table in front of them.

"Very funny" Chris responded sarcastically. "Phoebe please... I really need to breathe."

Reluctantly Phoebe moved away from him. She turned to Leo and asked "Can I tell Paige? Oh she's gonna be so surprised! I wanna tell her, can I?"

"Geez, you sound like a kid on Christmas" Piper said smiling when she entered the living room.

"I can't help it, I'm so excited!" Phoebe exclaimed happily and threw her arms around Chris again.

"Mom! A little help here please" Chris whined a bit frustrated. "She's totally crazy."

Piper grinned before she walked over to them and pulled Phoebe away from her son. "Okay, it's really enough for now. You're gonna soffucate my son before I even get to know him."

"Oh okay, okay. But I can tell Paige, right?" Phoebe asked and stood finally up from the couch.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, you can tell her."

"I'm gonna call her" Phoebe said excitedly and started walking away. "I just hope that I'm not gonna bust and tell her on the phone because I want to see her face when she finds out." With that she was gone.

Chris sighed reliefed. "I thought she's gonna push all the air out of my lungs."

Piper and Leo laughed. "Breakfest is ready, are you hungry?" Piper asked her son.

"Err... listen I think I should go upstairs to the book. I think I have a lead on..."

"Who turns Wyatt, yeah I know" Piper finished. "You can do that after you've eat something and I'm gonna help you, got it?"

Chris nodded.

"Fine, then come on" she said and walked back into the kitchen.

Chris wanted to follow her when he noticed that Leo stared at him. "What?" he asked with a frown.

"Nothing" Leo answered quickly. Too quickly.

"Yeah I can see that" Chris said sarcastically. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_, it's just..." Leo stopped, searching for the right words. "Overwhelming."

Chris looked down at the floor before he asked "Do you mean that positive or negative?"

"It's absolutely positive" Leo answered immediately. He smiled at his son who had looked up at him again after this statement. Chris hesitantly returned his smile before the two went into the kitchen to join Piper.

* * *

Ten minutes later they sat in the dining room, eating Piper's pancakes. Chris had luckily managed it to sit away from Phoebe, who was still in the 'Hug-Chris-until-he-can't-breath' mode. However Piper had distracted her a bit and was talking with her about how and when Phoebe was going to tell Jason about the fact that she's a witch. Leo acted like he was listening to them but actually he didn't get a word they were saying. All he could think of was that the young man next to him was his son. _His son_. Oh god, he really had to get used to this first.

Suddenly Paige orbed into the room. "Good morning! What's the big news?" she asked Phoebe.

Jason immediately forgotten, Phoebe stood up and ran over to her. Chris wished he could just vanish while Phoebe hopped up and down in front of her younger sister. "You'll not believe it!" she exclaimed excitedly. "This is such a surprise. I was thrown from the loop when Piper told me!"

Paige stared at her for a few seconds before she turned to Piper and Leo. "Is she on drugs or what?" she asked before she noticed Chris' presence. "And what are you doing here?" she added harshly.

Piper and Leo winced when they heard Paige's tone. Worriedly they looked over to their son who just stared at the plate in front of him. "Paige! He's our..."

"Hey! You said _I_ can tell her" Phoebe cut her off.

"Then just do it already" Piper said impatiently.

"Tell me what?" Paige asked curiously while she still eyed Chris with a not really friendly look.

Phoebe grinned at her and exclaimed happily "Chris is our nephew! He's Wyatt's little brother! Isn't this great? We'll have two adorable nephews! Oh, I'm so excited!"

"We get that already" Piper said annoyed.

Paige looked like she had just received a shock. "Our – our what!"

"Nephew! You know, just like Wyatt" Phoebe said slowly, like she was talking to a five-year old. "Piper's and Leo's son. Wyatt's little brother. Well, right now he's bigger than him, but still..."

"I'll go and check the book for something" Chris said suddenly, becoming very uncomfortable and orbed away before anyone could stop him.

Paige finally got in motion and sat down on a chair. "Is this a joke?" she asked, still not able to believe it.

"No, it's not" Piper said while she got up. "And I strongly advice you to be nicer to him. He's gone through too much already." With that she left the room to go upstairs to the attic.

"Chris is my nephew?" Paige asked Leo.

He nodded. "Yeah, we've found out yesterday. Believe me, it was also a shock for me but Piper's right. We all have a lot to make up to him after all we put him through. Sometimes we were just plain cruel to him."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this" Paige sighed, while she tried to deal with what Leo just told her. "The order... Piper kicked him out and none of us stopped her. Holy shit, this is bad..."

Phoebe was also a bit more serious now. She didn't even think about things like that until now. But they were right. Chris had come back to save them and all he'd got was distrust and hatred – from his own family. Phoebe swallowed hard. "Yeah this is _really_ bad" she then agreed.

"You can't think like this" Leo interrupted their guilt trip. "Chris has already said that he forgives us. Of course that doesn't mean that we shouldn't try to make it up to him but still, you shouldn't be too hard on yourselves. I mean, we didn't know who he is."

Phoebe and Paige slowly nodded their heads. "Okay, I want to hear the whole story now" Paige said after a while. "How did you find out?"

Leo sighed. He wanted to forget about yesterday and what Piper had done to Chris. And the conversation on the bridge was also not something he wanted to remember, but then he took a deep breath and told Paige about everything.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Piper asked softly, worry evident on her face when she walked into the attic.

Chris looked up from the book of shadows and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine." He hesitated a second before he asked "How's Paige?"

"She's shocked" Piper answered and went over to him. "Give her some time to deal with it."

Chris nodded. "Sure. Does she..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Does she what?" Piper asked curiously.

"Err... nothing, forget it" Chris answered quickly and started to leaf through the book again.

Piper smiled and put a hand on his arm. "You know this could have worked two days ago, but I can see that something's bothering you and I want to know it."

A few seconds passed before Chris finally spoke again, with his eyes still downcast. "Does she like me? I mean, as her nephew..."

Piper looked at him in sorrow when she once again realized how horrible they had treated him in the last months. He even asked himself if they liked him, yet alone love him. What did that say about her mother skills? She was about to say something when suddenly Paige's voice came from the door "Of course I like you as my nephew."

Chris looked up, surprised and a bit embarrassed. He knew he'd just sounded like a child, asking if his auntie like him or not. He didn't want her to hear it. But it was too late to change this now. He watched uneasily how Paige walked over to them.

"Chris I'm really sorry" she said immediately. "I can't even imagine how terrible..."

"It's okay" Chris quickly cut her off, knowing exactly what she wanted to say.

"No, it's not okay" Paige contradicted firmly. "You deserved better and..."

"Paige you didn't know who I am" Chris interrupted her again. "And I certainly didn't act like someone you can trust sometimes, so forget it, okay?"

Paige hesitated a moment and glanced over to Piper who looked proudly up at her son. A smile came across her face and she said "I won't just forget about it. I'll make it up to you. How about we go shopping? I mean, you really seem to need some new clothes and I'm your aunt. I've got to spoil you a bit."

"That's really not necassery" Chris said. After a second he added "But you could help me to keep Phoebe away from me. She's acting a bit crazy today..."

Paige laughed slightly. "Deal."

* * *

Barbas watched from the corner from the attic how Piper, Paige and Chris left the room. He had heard every word they had said and it had been very easy to find out the greatest fear from the boy. He smirked evilly. Actually he had planned to attack the sister again but this was better. Chris was Piper's son and her greatest fear was to lose him. He could get them both if he was careful. And then he would finally get his revenge.

TBC... (I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review!)


	2. Why?

Love and fear

Chapter 2: Why?

Chris woke up in the middle of the night. He was lying on the couch in the living room from the manor. His dad had wanted to fix him the old bed in the attic but it was too broken so he had once again slept on the couch. His parents had been rather upset about this fact and Chris had quickly tried to reassure them that he really didn't mind sleeping on the couch. Leo however had promised him he would repair the bed in the attic today.

Chris turned around to to go to sleep again but then he wondered what had woken him up. After a few seconds he could make out voices coming from the kitchen and curiously he stood up and walked over to it. He could recognize his mother's and father's voices and wanted to join them but what he heard made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Do you really think that it was a good idea to let him stay in the manor?" his mom asked.

"I don't know. I just wish we could tell him to leave" his dad answered.

Where they talking about him? But that didn't make sense. They had done a pretty god job convincing him that they wanted him around and know this? They had to talk about someone else... but there was no one else staying in the house. Chris took another step into the kitchen's direction, wanting to know what the hell was going on, but stopped again when he heard his mom speaking again.

"Or that we could tell him that we hate him."

Chris' heart almost stopped beating and the urge to know what was going on quickly faded. The only thing he wanted to do now was to leave, before his parents could say something else that would confirm what he was thinking. But it isn't possible, he tried to talk some sense into himself. They love me, they said that just two days ago.

"It's just, he's our son, how could we possible tell him that we hate him?" his father asked now, with the most uncaring voice Chris had ever heard from him – and that meant a lot.

For a tiny moment Chris thought that they talked about Wyatt, but a second later he realized how incredible stupid this thought was. His parents would never hate their little twice-blessed child. But that meant... No, that couldn't mean what he thought it meant. It wasn't possible! They had said that they loved him, that they cared about him... Was everything nothing else than a lie?

"I know what you mean Leo" Piper's voice pulled him out of his desperate thoughts. "I also would like to go to Chris and tell him to his face that I hate him but..."

Chris didn't get the rest of her sentence. _I also would like to go to Chris and tell him to his face that I hate him_. Why? Why did she say something like this? She wasn't supposed to say something like this. She was his mom, the only person he had trusted and rely on his whole life. The one person he loved more than life itsself. The very person who had convinced him just two days ago that she felt the same way towards him. Why did she say these things? Why did she hate him?

Without realizing, he took several steps back from the kitchen. He didn't want to hear more of this. But her words kept repeated theirselves in his head anyways. Why? he thought again. This wasn't supposed to happen. His mom had always loved him, all her life she had been there for him and even after her death he had sometimes felt her presence when he had needed her the most. He had known that coming back to the past could change a lot of things, but _this wasn't supposed to happen_.

"Oh god! I can't believe that I should get pregnant with him in the next weeks! It's just disgusting! I don't want him to be a part of me, I don't want him as my son!"

The words cut like a knife. Chris didn't even know why he had heard them, he had been so lost in his thoughts, but maybe Piper was so upset that she had yelled these words. He didn't know, nor was it important to him anyways. These words were what he had never wanted to hear from her, what he had _feared_ to hear from her after she had find out about him. But she had said that she loved him, that she wanted him in her life...

_FLASHBACK_

"Chris you're our son. And of course we want you in our lives. I'm so sorry if you believe otherwise but please give us a second chance. We want to get to know you – the _real_ you, not the emotionless mask you've put on since you got here. Please, I love you so much sweetie. Please come home with us" Piper pleaded again and hold out her hand for her son to take it.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He had believed her. He had trusted her. And now... why did she have to convince him that she loved him if she hated him? Why? To hurt him? Did she want to hurt him? If that had been her intention she had surely achieved it. Never in his entire life he had felt hurt and betrayed like this. And that meant a lot, considering that his life had been a living hell since his mother's death.

But he had dealt with it. He had survived through all the pain and suffering. He had survived because he knew that his mom loved him so much that she didn't want him to join her where ever she was. She had wanted him to be happy, to have a life and all this thoughts had kept him going even in times he felt like there was no way out. But now...

Chris didn't notice that tears were running down his cheeks. He didn't even notice that there was no sound coming from the kitchen anymore. Neither did he notice the woman coming down the stairs beside him until she was standing in front of him. "Chris? Honey, what's wrong?"

At the sound of Piper's voice he finally snapped out of his state of shock and pain and looked at her. There was so much concern and fear in her eyes that he just wanted to hug her and forget about what she had just said. But this wasn't possible. She hated him... she had said that she hated him, that the thought of sharing her body with him was _disgusting_ her. He couldn't be in her arms... not now, not ever again. With this sudden and painful realization he quickly backed away from her, allowing even more tears coming out of his eyes. Why?

"Chris, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Piper asked, her voice so caring and loving.

How could she do this? How could she act like she didn't just tell Leo that she hated him? _Why_ did she do this? He couldn't understand it. "Why? Why..." he managed to choke out. He didn't want an answer, but the words had left his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Why what?" Piper asked confused and took a step in his direction.

Chris immediately backed away again. Something in him snapped when he heard Piper's confusion. He turned his pain into anger, he could handle it much better this way. "Why the hell do you pretend like you give a damn about me? YOU HATE ME! How could you do this to me? WHY? You said that you love me, but now your telling your fucked up elder husband that you HATE me! Did you want to hurt me? Do you really hate me THAT MUCH that you had to give me some hope before you go and destroy it again? Is that the way your having fun these days? Well, I hope you enjoyed the show, but I have enough of it! Go and save your precious son, the one that you REALLY love, alone! I'm gone!" And with that he orbed away, before the pain could overpower his anger again and he would break down in front of her.

After Chris had orbed away Piper just stood there for a while too stunned at her son's outburst. Then his words hit her like a 10.000 volt shock. Did he just said that he thought that she hated him? "LEO!" she yelled, panic, confusion and fear evident in her voice. "LEO!"

A second later Leo orbed beside her. "What is it, Piper?" he asked sleepily.

"CHRIS! HE'S GONE!" Piper screamed at him.

"What?" Leo asked, now fully awake and looked over to the couch that was indeed empty. "Where did he go?" he then asked, worry coming over him too when he saw how upset Piper seemed to be.

"I don't know, but he – he said that..." Piper trailed off while tears came to her eyes. Why did Chris say those things? She loved him and she had thought that he knew that.

"What did he say?" Leo asked and took her into his arms.

Piper suppressed the urge to sob into his shoulder. She had to find Chris, that was all that mattered right now. "Where is he, Leo?" she asked and pulled away from him.

Leo closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again there were lots of worry and fear in them. "I can't sense him" he said. "What happened here? Why did he leave?"

Piper now started to cry silently before she choked out "He thinks I hate him... I – I love him so much Leo, I want him back" she sobbed while Leo looked at her in shock and surprise. "Why does he think that? I want him back..."

* * *

Barbas smirked satisfied. Everything went like he had planned it. Chris Halliwell's greatest fear was that his family hated him. Well, at least _one_ of his greatest fears. The fear to lose his mother was just as strong as the one that his brother would become evil. He could also use that against the boy if his first fear wasn't enough to breake him. But Barbas wasn't too worried that it wouldn't. 

Right now he was standing next to Chris, invisible of course, who was crying heavily. He knelt down at the boy's side and whispered "She hates you. You're nothing else than an annoyance to her. She wants you dead. You shouldn't have been born, she doesn't wants you, she never did."

Chris tried hard to ignore the voice in his head that told him all this horrible stuff... but wasn't it right? _I also would like to go to Chris and tell him to his face that I hate him_. She had said that. He had heard her with his own ears. "No... no, no, no, that's _not_ true!" he yelled, his voice echoed in the lonely alley he was kneeling.

It is true, the voice spoke again. She hates you.

"No, no she doesn't..." Chris whispered.

"Yes, she does" Barbas said, grinning evilly when he noticed how the boy started to believe in what he told him. Not much longer and he would have his revenge.

TBC... (So, what do you think? I know, I'm (again) so cruel to Chris... but maybe I'm just like this because it makes him so cute and I could just hug him! Well, anyways please review!)


	3. Desperation

Love and Fear

Chapter 3: Desperation

Piper was sitting in a chair in her room, looking out of the window. It was almost five hours after Chris' outburst. She couldn't understand what had happened. She had thought that Chris finally believed her that she loved him. Why did he suddenly think that she hated him? What happened that he could think that? Okay, a lot had happened in the last weeks and months that could cause him to think like this, but two days ago they had worked things out and yesterday they had spent such a great day together – as a family.

"Hey, are you okay?" Paige suddenly asked from the door. Phoebe was standing beside her, also concerned about their older sister.

Piper turned around to them and snapped "My son's missing! Do you really think that I'm okay?"

Phoebe quickly went over to her and said soothingly "Piper, he's maybe just in the underworld. You know how obsessed he is with finding the demon who's after Wyatt."

"No Phoebe, he's not in the underworld" Piper said frustrated. "He's just hurt right now and I can't even help him!"

"Did Leo come back yet?" Paige asked carefully, not wanting to piss Piper even more.

"No, not yet" Piper sighed. Leo had gone to the Golden Gate Bridge to find their son immediately after Piper had told him about what had happened, but Chris hadn't been there. So he had said that he would try to find him somewhere else. But the truth was, how should he know where to look? They didn't know a thing about Chris, well at least not much. And certainly not things like where he goes when he wants to be alone or something like this.

"Don't worry, Leo will find him" Phoebe tried to comfort her.

"I hope so" Piper whispered dejected.

* * *

Leo was on the edge – literally. He was standing on the Golden Gate Bridge and tried for what seemed like the hundredth time to sense for his son, but it didn't work. "Chris!" he then yelled. "Please, if you can hear me, then come! Your mother is worried sick about you!"

Leo waited a few seconds but nothing happened. He sighed. What was wrong with Chris? Piper had told him about his outburst and he just couldn't believe it. If he wouldn't be so worried about his son right now then he would be very, _very_ angry at him. Piper had been really upset about his behaviour and Leo just couldn't understand why he had acted this way. With a last try to sense for Chris, which failed like all the other tries before, he orbed back to the manor.

* * *

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed hopefully when she saw her husband orbing in. "Did you..." She trailed off when she saw Leo's dejected expression.

"I can't sense him" Leo admitted. He looked at Phoebe and Paige and asked "Could you scry for him?"

They shook their heads. "No, we tried it but it didn't work. We even tried to summon him but – nothing" Phoebe sighed and sat down on Piper's bed.

"Leo what's going on here?" Piper asked, getting scared. "Why did he suddenly think that I hate him?"

"I don't know" Leo said and knelt in front of her. He took her hands and squeezed them slightly. "But I swear we'll find him and then we'll give him a little talk, because he really needs to stop with blocking us out."

"And how are we going to find him?" Paige asked while she grabbed a picture from Piper's bedside table. It was the picture from Piper's future family.

"Do you really want to piss me off today?" Piper asked annoyed.

Paige sighed and sat beside Phoebe. "I'm just being realistic. I mean, he's blocking every way we could find him, so what shall we do?"

While everybody started to think of a solution Phoebe grabbed the picture out of Paige's hand. Immediately she was thrown into a premonition.

_PREMONITION_

Chris was sitting on the ground in a dark, lonely alley with his back leaning against one of the walls. He was crying and Phoebe could feel that he was incredible hurt and scared. Suddenly a tall man dressed in black appeared a few feets away from him. Chris didn't look up and the man summoned a darklighter crossbow in his hands. He pointed it at Chris and shoot...

_END OF PREMONITION_

"Oh my god" Phoebe gasped in horror.

"What happened? What did you see?" Piper asked frantically when she noticed that her sister had obviously gotten a premonition.

"Chris... he's attacked by a darklighter" Phoebe answered while she looked at the little brown haired boy on the picture.

Leo tried hard to suppress the panic and fear that came over him. "Do you know where he is?" he asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "I just saw that he's in some dark alley and..."

"A _dark_ alley?" Paige interrupted her. "That means it's not going to happen until tonight, right?"

"Err... I don't know" Phoebe said uneasily. "But yeah, I think that would make sense."

"Or it happened already" Piper mumbled desperately. "He left when it was still dark outside, how do we know it hasn't happened yet?"

They all looked at each other and couldn't help but had to agree with Piper. Leo quickly took his wife in his arms when she started to sob slightly. "Shh... it's okay Piper, we'll find him. Don't worry..."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Piper yelled furiously and pulled away from him. "Nothing's okay and we have _no_ idea how to find him! So excuse me if I _do_ worry!

"Piper calm down" Phoebe tried to sooth her. "Yelling at Leo won't help us to find Chris." She turned to her brother in law and said "Go up there and ask the other elders if they can do something and we'll going to check the book again."

Leo obeyed immediately and orbed away while the sisters went upstairs to the attic.

* * *

Never in his life Chris had wanted to call for his father as desperately as now. He was hurt and he needed him. The poison from the darklighter arrow that had hit him in the left shoulder a few hours ago slowly started to do its work. He shivered heavily while he tried to stop the bleeding with his right hand but it didn't really help.

He had to call for his dad. He would die if he didn't. He opened his mouth to call out for him, but then suddenly this annoying voice in his head started to talk again. "Do you really think he's going to come? He hates you too. He will be happy when you're finally dead."

"No..." Chris moaned in pain. "No, that's not true..."

Barbas sighed and said "You just need to remember." Then he stood up and used his powers to conjure a vision for Chris.

_VISION/FLASHBACK_

"Forget it Chris. This time I don't believe you. I trusted you but everything what you wanted was to get my son, right?" Leo said.

Chris shook his head. "No, I want to save him. You don't know how the future will look like. Wyatt will be the ruler of all evil and no one is save from him. He even tried to kill _me_."

Leo frowned confused as he heard the emphasis Chris used as he said me. "And why exactly would this be so horrible?"

Just like in old times, Chris thought at Leo's comment. "I almost forgot that for you it would be a reason to celebrate" he said bitterly.

"Well after what happened today, yeah I think it would be" Leo responded. He didn't see the hurt expression on Chris' face because Chris looked again down on the water. "And remember, if I ever see you in Wyatt's nearness again I'll make up for what I missed in Valhalla." With that he orbed away.

_END OF VISION/FLASHBACK_

Barbas knelt once again down to Chris and whispered "See, he hates you. He wanted to kill you. The only thing that kept him from doing it is that he's an elder. A pacifist. But that doesn't change the fact that he wants you dead."

Chris choked back a sob. The voice was right. Leo had always hated him even in his own time where he had known who he is. Why else would he have been there for everyone else, but not for him? He won't come, even if I try to call him, Chris thought to Barbas' satisfaction. It was this moment that Chris decided to let go. He took his hand away from his shoulder and tried to relax as much as he could, while the darkness slowly surrounded him...

TBC... (Evil cliffhanger, isn't it? Sorry... but if you want to know what happens, you know what you have to do! Review! ;) )


	4. Don't leave me again

Love and Fear

Chapter 4: Don't leave me again

Piper shut the book of shadows and groaned in fear and frustration. "I can't find anything else than we've already tried" she said and went over to Paige who was sitting by a table with the scrying crystal. "Did you find him?"

Paige shook her head and looked up at her older sister. The heartbreak was written all over her face and she quickly stood up to hug Piper. "We'll find him" she said firmly, even though she wasn't convinced from her own words.

"What if we find him too late?" Piper asked while she tried hard to hold back the tears.

"Piper you can't think like this" Paige tried to reassure her.

Just then Phoebe walked into the attic and Piper quickly turned over to her and asked hopefully "And? What did Darryl say?"

Phoebe hesitated. She saw the look of hope in Piper's eyes and felt bad because she knew that with her news she would destroy it again. She took a deep breath before she finally answered "He didn't hear anything about Chris."

The fear for her son threatened to suffocate Piper but she knew that she had to find him. She gathered all her composure back and sat down at the table. She took the scrying crystal and let it fly over the map. Phoebe and Paige just stood there, not sure what to do. The book didn't help them this time and the only thing they seemed to be able to do was to hope that either Leo or Piper would find their nephew before it's too late.

A few minutes later Leo orbed in and walked over to his wife. She didn't ask if he had found their son yet because she already knew that he if would than her husband wouldn't be here without him. Seeing the scared expression on Piper's face caused Leo to close his eyes and try to sense for his son again. After a while he wanted to stop but then the image of Chris lying unconscious in an alley with a heavily bleeding wound came to his mind.

Leo quickly opened his eyes again and exclaimed "I've found him!". In the same moment the crystal in Piper's hand pointed to an alley in China Town. Piper didn't waste any time and took her husband's hand who orbed them away immediately.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Phoebe yelled and took Paige's hand to follow them.

* * *

Barbas watched how the boy at his feet stopped breathing and grinned. However his grin vanished when he heard the familiar sound of orbing. "Damn it, they're early" he swore before he turned unvisible.

Just a second later Leo and Piper appeared next to Chris. "Oh God!" Piper shrieked when she saw her son. "Leo!"

Leo was already kneeling beside him and hold a hand over Chris' wound. The golden glow came but the wound didn't start to close. Phoebe and Paige also arrived now and quickly stepped behind the couple who were kneeling next to Chris. Piper had tears running down her cheeks and she took her son's hand that was icy cold. "Leo" Piper choked out. "He – he isn't... I mean he isn't..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

And Leo couldn't answer. His powers were already working for a few seconds now but still nothing had happened. He could hear Piper whispered soothing words to Chris and concentrated harder. He couldn't let his son die, he wouldn't do that. The glow from his hands get brighter and everyone sighed reliefed when they saw that Chris' wound finally started to close.

From his spot in the opposite corner Barbas cursed again when he saw that this damn elder healed the boy. Paige looked up and frowned confused. She could have sworn that she had heard something. Phoebe noticed her expression and asked "What's the matter?"

Paige continued to stare at the spot from where she had believed to hear something but then she turned her attention back to her nephew while she answered "Nothing, forget it."

"Why do you think we could suddenly sense him?" Phoebe asked no one in particular.

"He was too weak to block us out any longer" Leo answered and watched reliefed how his son's wound closed completely.

Chris immediately tried to sit up but Leo put a hand to his chest to hold him back. "Calm down son, we'll take you home and there you can get some rest, okay?" he said gently and before Chris could even react he orbed them back to the manor.

Piper quickly turned to her sister, now with tears of joy and relief in her eyes. Paige took her's and Phoebe's hand and together they followed Leo.

* * *

When they appeared in Piper's room they were shocked at what they found. Leo was lying on the floor and Chris stood in front of the bed and yelled at him "Don't touch me!"

"Chris..." Piper started to say but was quickly cut off.

"I don't need _your_ damn excuses either!" Chris continued to yell while his father stood up again. "Why didn't you just let me die? After all that's want you want!"

He wanted to orb away but Leo quickly reached forward to hold him back. "You're staying! And we're going to find out what the hell's wrong with you" he exclaimed upset about his son's unnatural furious behaviour.

"Wrong with _me_?" Chris yelled in disbelief. "You're freaking impossible! Just leave me the hell alone!" He tried hard to get away from Leo's grasp but his father didn't let him. Angrily he once again sent him flying across the room and Leo crashed into a wall.

"CHRIS! YOU STOP THIS, RIGHT NOW!" Piper shouted and hoped to snap her son out of his anger.

Unfortunely it didn't work. When Chris spoke again his voice was lower but his words were as harsh as before. "What? Are you afraid that I'm going to hurt your damn husband? Where were you when _he_ hurt _me_? Where were you when he decided that I'm not worth anything and abandoned me? Tell me! Oh wait, I can answer that too. You were with Wyatt and later you DIED!"

Piper felt like someone had stabbed a knife into her heart. She had never believed that Chris would ever talk to her like this. And what was upsetting her even more was the fact that he felt like she had let him down... she had been a horrible mother to him. She had left him alone. The tears came back into her eyes while she looked at her son.

Phoebe and Paige were equally shocked about their nephew's behaviour. They knew that Chris loved Piper, they had been able to see that clearly yesterday. Paige could easier understand how he had to feel right now because of her work as social worker. She was sure that Chris loved her eldest sister dearly but Piper – they all, had hurt him very badly in the last months. Actually Paige had been surprised that he had been so forgiving and didn't seem to be angry at all.

"Yeah, YOU DIED!" Chris yelled and snapped them out of their state of shock. "You left me! I had absolutely no one in the last eight years except from Bianca and now she's dead too! And you have the nerve to ask me what's wrong with me?"

"Chris we know that you're hurt and you have every right to be mad at us but..." Leo tried to calm his son down but Chris quickly cut him off. "You're damn right! I _am_ mad at you! You said that you love me and then you – " His voice suddenly broke and for the first time since Piper had arrived here she could see something else than anger in her son's eyes.

She decided to take this opportunity and hugged him. "I _do_ love you. You're my baby, I..."

Chris pulled away from her and exclaimed "Don't call me that!"

"Chris..."

"NO!" Chris yelled with tears in his eyes. "I don't want to hear it! I'm sick of your lies and promises!"

"We didn't lie to you" Leo said calmly. "We meant it when we said that we love you."

Chris scoffed. "Yeah sure, that's the reason why Piper told you later that she hates me and doesn't want me as her son."

Piper winced a little when she heard him calling her by her first name again but quickly tried to focus again. "Honey, I never said that. Nor will you ever hear me saying something like this."

Chris started to shake over his whole body while he tried to hold his emotions in check. He _was_ angry at them, but he was already sorry for yelling at his mother. But why did he care? It's not like she cared about him... or did she? He was so confused. A part of him just couldn't believe that Piper would ever reject him like this, but he had heard her. "I heard you" he then said his voice now barely above a whisper.

Piper and Leo frowned cofused while Paige and Phoebe stood back. They knew that this was something that their elder sister and brother in law had to handle but still they remained at the doorway to see what was happening. "Chris, I _never_ said something like this" Piper now tried to convince her son.

"Neither did I" Leo added.

While Chris looked at his parents and tried to figure out if they told him the truth, Barbas appeared, invisible, in the room. He saw that his plan threatened to fail. The boy started to believe his parents. Well, well, then we have to do something else, Barbas thought and concentrated to conjure another vision for Chris.

Everyone in the room jumped when Chris suddenly exclaimed loudly "Demon!" They turned into the direction he was looking at but saw no one. Chris used his telekineses to throw the 'demon' away but since this demon didn't really exist his power hit a vase and it shattered on floor. Confused the entire family turned back to Chris and Paige asked "What are you doing?"

Chris didn't hear her. He started to panic slightly when he saw that his power hadn't affect the demon and yelled "Piper blow him up!"

"Blow whom up?" she asked back, now a bit worried.

"The demon, he's right..." Chris started to say but he stopped in horror when he saw that the demon shot an energy ball at his mother. He tried to push Piper out of the way but he was too late. The energy ball hit her in the back and sent her flying next to his feet.

"Noo!" Chris yelled in fear and knelt down next to his 'mother' to take her in his arms. "Mom! Please, no..."

Piper watched in absolute shock how Chris sat on the floor and talked with her like she was in his arms. She swallowed hard before she said gently "Chris, sweetie, I'm right here. I'm fine."

Again Chris didn't hear her. He looked frantically up to ask his dad for help but he wasn't there. Neither were his aunts. They had all left. They had left him. Tears came to his eyes while he tightened his grip on his 'mother' and spoke softly "I'm so sorry mom, I didn't mean to yell at you... please don't leave me again, I need you... please..."

"CHRIS!" Piper shouted again. She really began to panic now just like her sisters and husband.

"Who is he talking to?" Phoebe asked lowly.

"It seems like he's talking to Piper" Paige answered.

"But I'm here!" Piper yelled and turned to Leo. "What's wrong with him?"

Leo just continued to stare at his son for a few seconds but then he answered "I don't know."

"Mom!" Chris sobbed. "Mom please, I'm so sorry, please don't leave me again... DAD!"

"What the hell?" Leo said when he heard his son's heartwrenching voice. "Chris, I'm here!"

"Mom... please, wake up mom" Chris continued to cry. "I'm so sorry... Please, don't die... don't leave me again. You have every right to hate me... I'll do everything you want – just don't leave me..."

"Chris?" 'Piper' said with a hoarse voice and opened her eyes a little.

"Mom!" Chris exclaimed. "Mom, I'm sorry... please – "

"I hate you... how could you do this? This is all your fault..." 'Piper' told him what caused Chris to sob even harder. "Just because of you I won't be able to be there for Wyatt... for my baby... I'll never forgive you for this..." With that 'Piper' closed her eyes again.

"No! Mom! Please, no... I'm sorry" Chris cried. Oh god, what had he done? He was responsible for his mom's death... but he had never wanted to hurt her. The guilt and the fear were getting unbearable. He had killed his mom... how should he ever be able to live without her again? He couldn't lose her again... "No... no" he sobbed. "I love you mom, I'm sorry... please don't leave..."

Piper, her sisters and Leo were all totally shocked. What the hell was going on here? Suddenly Piper noticed something. A lock of her son's hair had turned grey. Within a second she understood what's going on and she gasped "Barbas..."

TBC... (So what do you think? Will Chris snap out of it or will Barbas win? Review and you'll get the answer... )


	5. We'll protect him

Love and Fear

Chapter 5: We'll protect him

Chris had never felt so much fear in his entire life. He had already lost his mom once and he had just barely got over it. When he had seen her the first time after he had arrived here in the past he had had to gather all his self-control not to run up to her and hug her. It had been so hard for him, being in her nearness again and having her looking at him with distrust and hatred. But now it didn't matter to him anymore. It wasn't important if she hated him or not, he just didn't want to lose her again.

"Mom..." he sobbed again and stroked her hair away from his 'mother's' face.

Piper, who finally understood that Barbas was doing this, quickly knelt next to Chris and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Chris, listen to me. This is not real. You have to snap out of this" she said firmly and waited for a response.

Chris looked up when he felt someone touching him but he couldn't see anyone. He ignored it and looked back at his 'mom'. "I'm so sorry..."

"CHRIS!" Piper yelled, panic evident in her voice. She turned frantically over to her husband and sisters. "Help me!"

Leo immediately knelt next to his wife and son. "You mean Barbas is doing this to him?" he asked Piper.

Piper nodded and shook Chris slightly. "Chris, please, this isn't real..."

Chris once had the strange feeling that someone was shaking him but again he couldn't see anyone. "Dad?" he asked with a bit hope in his voice. Elders could turn invisible so maybe his dad was still here to heal his mom. But why would he be invisible?

When Barbas felt the slight hope from the boy he quickly said "He isn't here. Your father hates you. He will never come if you need him. That's the reason why your mother died. You tried to call for him to heal her but he never came because he hates you."

His words immediately took effect and all the hope Chris had felt just a second ago vanished again, leaving him with the harsh realization that he was really responsible that his mother had died. If he wouldn't be such a bad kid than maybe his father would like him enough to answer his calls when he needed him so desperately. It was all his fault...

"Maybe we should try a spell to snap him out of this" Paige suggested while Piper still tried to shake her son to his senses.

"No, it won't work" Phoebe said. "He has to overcome his fear by himself."

"Chris please, come on you can do this, I know it" Leo said as he too squeezed his son's arm slightly.

Chris jerked a bit when he felt the squeez. But he didn't even think about it. The sight of his dead 'mother' was just too much for... _Dead_ mother? Suddenly Chris felt _a lot_ of hope coming over him. She couldn't be dead. If she would then he would have disappeared already. "DAD! DAD PLEASE, MOM NEEDS YOU!" he screamed up at the ceiling, hoping that Leo would come if he knew that Piper was in trouble.

"I'm here Chris" Leo said, trying to get through to his son. "And your mom is fine."

"Yeah, she's right here Chris" Phoebe also chimed in.

"DAD!" Chris yelled again while he frantically searched for any sign that his 'mother' was still alive.

"Chris it's okay, everything's okay" Piper tried to calm him and hugged him tightly.

Chris immediately felt her presence. He looked down at his 'mother' and saw that she wasn't breathing. She was really dead. A huge wave of relief came over him. He didn't know what was going on but he knew that this person in his arms wasn't his mom or else he would be gone too. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the familiar feeling of his real mother's embrace. When he opened them again he could see his aunts standing there with worried faces while his parents were kneeling beside him, telling him that everything was okay.

"Mom!" Chris cried out and his family was getting really desperate because they thought that he was again talking with the Piper from his vision. That was until Chris wrapped his arms around his mother and burried his head in her shoulder. "Mom, I'm sorry... I didn't want to yell at you..."

"It's okay Chris" Piper quickly tried to assure him, reliefed that her son had snapped out of it.

"No, it's not... I almost killed you" Chris sobbed, still thinking of the fear vision he had just lived through.

"You're so overdramatic" Paige said sarcastically, trying to lighten up the mood.

Piper pulled slightly away from her son so that she could look him into his eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong, baby. It was all Barbas' fault. You were upset and I certainly understand that you lashed out. It's okay."

"But..."

"No buts" Piper cut him off before she once again hugged him. "I'm just glad that you're okay now. Don't scare me ever again like this."

"Yeah, you almost scared me to death" Leo said while he caressed his son's hair lovingly.

Chris suddenly jerked away from Piper and looked at Leo with a terrified expression on his face. "Dad... I'm sorry for using my powers against you. I didn't..."

"It's okay" Leo interrupted him and smiled assuringly.

"No! This is all _not_ okay!" Chris exclaimed. "How can you say this? I attacked you and I yelled at mom..."

"That was all Barbas' doing" Leo said and tried to calm his son down.

Chris stopped his rant immediately and asked "Barbas?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, I assume that he was also the one who made you believe that we hate you."

When Chris looked at her he could see the love and the worry in her eyes and suddenly he felt incredible stupid that he had believed that she hated him. The harsh words he had spoken earlier to her came back to him and he bent his head down in guilt. He had practically told her that she had been a bad mother to him and that was clearly not the case. He had to set things right. He looked back up at her and said "I'm really sorry for what I said..."

"Chris..." Piper tried to cut him off.

"No wait, please let me say something" Chris interrupted her immdiately. "I didn't mean the things I said like they came out. I never wanted to tell you that you're – that you're dead in my future because I hoped that I could change it. And I never blamed you for anything in my life. It was just so hard for me to lose you and..."

Piper embraced him quickly when Chris started to sob again. "It's okay baby, I don't blame you either for what you've said. You should have just told me earlier. I can't imagine how horrible the last half year had to be for you." She started to cry slightly when her own words and actions towards her son came back to her mind.

Phoebe felt a bit dizzy when she started to channel the emotions from mother and son. Even though they had taken the empath blocking potion she could sometimes feel them when their emotions were too strong. "I go to the attic and see if I can come up with a plan to vanquish Barbas" she whispered to Paige.

"I'll help you" Paige said and followed her sister out of the room.

Piper and Leo sat there for a while with their son and none of them spoke. They just held him tight, wanting to show him how much they really loved him. After a few minutes Chris fell asleep in his mother's arms and Leo gently lay him down on her bed. They covered him with a blanket and then sat down by his side.

It was almost ten minutes later that Piper finally broke the silence. "He's so brave..." she whispered, not even fully aware that she had said this aloud.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, he is. He's our little boy."

Piper turned to look at her husband. "I don't want him to be this brave. I don't want him to feel like he has to carry the wheight of the whole damn world on his shoulders alone. We're his parents. We should take care of him. And we can't even do this..."

"Piper, he's just as stubborn as you are" Leo said with a smile. "And he has the same determination to protect his family."

"But that doesn't mean that he has to sacrifice so much for doing this" Piper said, not willing to take Leo's words as a compliment. "You said it yourself, he's _our_ little boy. _We_ should protect _him_, not the other way around."

"We _will_ protect him. I swear to you, I won't let anything happen to him" Leo said sincerly. "And if I have to follow him down to the underworld every single day to do that, so be it."

Piper grinned. "He won't like this."

"That's too bad, because I'm his father and I'll be there for him this time like he deserves it" Leo responded while he looked once again back to his son.

"I know you will, Leo" Piper sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Leo hesitated a second before he said "I never stopped loving you."

Piper smiled and kissed her husband on his cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Barbas yelled angrily while he paced in his cave in the underworld. He hadn't believed that the boy would survive. Now his whole plan was messed up and the Charmed Ones were once again our for his blood.

"I think you could need some help" a dark voice suddenly said from behind him.

Barbas turned around, ready to attack the interducer but when he saw the man he hesitated. It was clear that he possessed great power and maybe it wasn't such a good idea to attack him – at least not until he knew the reason why this man was here. "And you want to offer me your help?" he asked with suspicion.

The man shook his head. "Not exactly. I want you to follow my instructions."

Barbas snorted. "Why would I do this?"

The man smirked and conjured an energy ball. "Maybe because it will stop you from getting killed."

Barbas looked at the man and the weapon in his hand. Maybe he should really consider this deal. "And what are your instructions?"

"We'll vanquish the Charmed Ones – once and for all."

TBC... (Okay I have to admit I didn't plan to add another bad guy in this story, but well, it just happened somehow... Anyway I hope you liked the chapter.)


	6. Luther's plan

Love and Fear

Chapter 6: Luther's plan

"Who are you?" Barbas asked the man who had offered him his 'help' while he took in his appearence. He was tall, dressed in black and had dark longish hair. His eyes were light grey, almost white and he had claws on his hands.

The man smirked and answered "It doesn't matter. What matters is that we will kill the Charmed Ones, the elder and the kids from the eldest witch."

Barbas looked at the man in amused disbelief. "Don't you think you're setting your goal too high? No one has ever succeeded to take them all out."

"I almost have" the man said, growing at bit impatient. He just wanted to vanquish the whole damn family before his master would notice what he was doing. If he did then he would be dead before he could even lay an eye on the Charmed Ones.

"What do you mean, you almost have?" Barbas asked confused.

The man groaned and snapped "I'm from the future and I've killed the Charmed Ones there. I can easily do it again. I just need your help with the kids."

"So you're from the future. Interesting" Barbas said and walked over to the man. He wanted to read his fears but the man hold up a hand to stop him.

"Don't even think about it" he warned. "Now, we have a plan to set in action."

* * *

Piper and Leo were still sitting next to Chris who suddenly started to mumble something. Curiously and also a bit worried they leaned closer to make out what he was saying. "Mom... no, don't leave..."

Piper tried to hold back the tears. Although she knew that she wasn't responsible for her own death she felt horrible for causing her son so much pain. "Maybe we should wake him up" she suggested and after a moment Leo nodded in agreement.

Piper reached out with her hand and caressed her son's cheek while she tried to wake him up from his nightmare.

_DREAM/FLASHBACK_

"Mom, I'm home" Chris yelled once he had closed the door behind him. He threw his school bag on the floor and went into the kitchen to search for his mother but she wasn't there. He sighed and wanted to go to his room but then he noticed that the door to the living room was closed. He frowned confused. Normally the door was never closed.

Chris walked over to it and opened the door, prepared for a demon or something like this. In the last months there had been a lot attacks, even more than usual. But instead of a demon he was met with the faces of his family and a loud "Happy birthday!"

Chris was really surprised. He had actually thought that everyone had forgotten about his birthday because no one had even mentioned anything today – not even his mom. He had been a bit disappointed and sad about it but he knew that with all the attacks in the last month it was clear that they didn't have time to think of it. But now his mom went over to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Happy bithday, baby" she said lovingly.

Chris smiled happily. They hadn't forgotten after all. Well, his dad wasn't there, but truth be told, Chris didn't care that much. His father hadn't been there for any of his birthdays except for one and it didn't surprise him that he wasn't there now. But it didn't matter. His mom, his aunts and his brother were there, that was all he needed. "Thanks" he said and hugged his mother.

After a while they pulled apart and Piper smiled at him. "We actually wanted to invent some of your friends too but with all the demons..."

"It's okay" Chris quickly cut her off. "As long as you are here, I'm fine" he added and caused Piper to smile even brighter.

"Oh, you're such a mommy boy" Wyatt said mockingly.

"Stop teasing your brother, it's his brithday" Paige scolded and smacked her elder nephew playfully on his arm.

"Whatever" Wyatt said and sat down on the couch.

For a second Chris thought he could feel someone standing behind him and quickly turned around but no one was there. Relaxing a bit he turned to his mother again who looked at him worriedly. "What's the matter, Chris?" she asked.

"I don't know" Chris answered. "I just had this strange feeling that..."

He never got to finish his sentence because in the next second Phoebe screamed out in pain and deep cuts appeared on her chest which started to bleed heavily. Paige, who was standing beside her, caught her when she fell to the ground. Before Piper and Chris could reach them Paige also cried out in pain when she felt claws cutting her skin on her chest deeply and piercing her heart.

"No!" Piper yelled and fell down on her knees beside her sisters who were lying motionless on the floor.

"Wyatt, heal them!" Chris yelled frantically when he saw that his brother was still sitting calmly on the couch.

"I don't think so, lil' brother" Wyatt said casually and continued to watch the scene in front of him coldly.

Chris began to panic now. He couldn't sense his auts anymore, that meant they were close to die or even dead already. "Damn it Wyatt, what the hell is wrong with you!" he shouted furiously. "You heal them right now!"

"Do you think you can give me orders?" Wyatt asked amused.

Chris looked at him in disbelief. Their aunts were dying and not only did Wyatt refuse to heal them but he was also amused by the situation. He couldn't understand what was going on but he didn't have time to dwell on it any further because what happened next filled him with incredible horror.

He could hear his mother scream out and he knew right there and then that her scream would haunt him until his dying day. Holding back the urge to beat the hell out if his brother he quickly bent down next to Piper who had her back towards him. When he turned her around he chocked back a sob and the tears that threatened to fall. His mother had also deep cuts over her whole chest. They weren't as deep as his aunt's but deep enough to be life threatening.

"Wyatt, please heal her" he begged and looked up at his brother while he gathered his mother into his arms allowing her blood to flow over his lap.

After a second Wyatt stood up and went over to them and Chris was slightly relieved that at least he wouldn't let their mother die. That was until Wyatt waved his hands into the air, revealing a man wih white eyes and long claws that were covered with blood. Chris couldn't believe his eyes. He wasn't able to accept the meaning of the events in front of him but his brother's next words made everything clear.

"Very well done" he said to demon, who had just attacked their family. "Go back to your lair and wait there for my next orders." The demon nodded and shimmered away.

"Wyatt..." Piper gasped. She too couldn't believe what was happening.

Wyatt looked at them coldly. He ignored his mother and turned to Chris. "I'm sorry that it had to be like this. But they wouldn't have been able to see things my way. It's all about power, Chris. I hope you realize that before I'm forced to kill you too." With that said the twice-blessed child orbed away, leaving Chris alone with his dead aunts and his dying mother.

_END OF DREAM/FLASHBACK_

"Mom!" Chris exclaimed when he jolted upright in his mother's bed.

"Shh, it's okay Chris, I'm here" Piper said soothingly and tried to calm her son.

Chris needed a moment to realize that he was in his mother's room, not in the living room holding her in his arms while she was slowly bleeding to death. He took a deep breath and looked at her. He wanted to hug herbut hesitated. He was still not sure if she even liked it when he did it. What if Barbas had been right with what he had shown him?

Piper saw the scared expression on her son's face and immediately embraced him. Chris tensed clearly at first but then he relaxed again. Suddenly orbs filled the air in front of him and Wyatt appeared. He grabbed Chris' arm and giggled happily when his 'little' brother took him into his arms. Piper and Leo watched half amused, half touched how their boys hold onto each other.

When Chris looked down at his brother he could see nothing of the evil tyrant in him that had ordered the murder on his family. Instead he was met with a happy, innocent face and he was determind to keep it that way. He would save his brother. He had to. He couldn't let history repeat itsself. His family wouldn't fall apart this time, he wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

_IN THE FUTURE_

Wyatt Halliwell was pissed. And it wasn't really a good thing if he was in this state. The two demons who were in front of him could feel the proof. Wyatt let them burn in flames for about ten seconds before he threw two energy balls and vanquished them. He then sighed heavily, trying to control his temper but he didn't succeed. Too many things had gone wrong in the last months and that was all because of his damn little brother.

Wyatt had tried everything to get him back to the future but he hadn't managed it yet. And now a lot of his best demons had just vanished. He knew that this was Chris' fault. His brother was vanquishing them in the past and that caused them to vanish here. And now one of his best demons, Luther, had also vanished. Angrily he went over to the lair from Luther that was now empty.

"Damn you Chris" he cursed but then he realized something. The lair was still in the same state as it was a few hours ago when he had his last meeting with Luther. The demon's things were still there and that was confusing Wyatt. If he had been vanquished in the past then none of his things could be here any longer. And his family would be also alive again because Luther was the one who had killed them but that wasn't the case.

Wyatt walked over to the stone desk in the middle of the cave and looked at it. A few drops of blood were there and a piece of paper. He grabbed the paper and turned it around but nothing stood there. Wyatt concentrated a few seconds before he recited a spell to reveal him what had been writing once on the paper.

Immediately a spell appeared on the paper and when Wyatt read it he quickly realized what had happened but he didn't know why. The spell was a time travel spell that had brought Luther to the past. But why did he do that? To get Chris back? He somehow doubted it. Luther knew that he didn't have to proof himself to Wyatt so why would he take the risk of time travel? Of course it would make sense if he had his own reasons to go back.

Suddenly Wyatt grew really angry. It was all too much. He had worked so hard to create this new world and now everything started to fall apart. The resistance got stronger every day because of the many demons that vanished and he couldn't allow this to go further. Looking down at the spell in his hands Wyatt decided to take his chances. He would figure out why Luther went back to the past and while he did this he would also capture, or kill, his little brother.

* * *

_BACK IN THE PAST_

Luther was pacing in Barbas' lair and waited for the demon of fear to return. He had said that he had to do something before they could attack the Halliwells but Luther didn't have much time. He knew that Wyatt was smart and he would soon figure out that he went back to the past. And then he would came after him. His only chance to survive this mission was to kill his master's baby self before Wyatt got here.

After he'd killed the Halliwells he would go and have a chat with himself from this time. He would make sure that in the new future he'll be the source of all evil and ruler of the world. And Wyatt Halliwell will be dead. A grin came across his face when Barbas finally returned. "Are you ready?" he asked and Barbas nodded. "Fine, then let's go and end the life from the Charmed Ones."

TBC...


	7. The bound is broken

Love and Fear

Chapter 7: The bound is broken

"How's Chris?" Phoebe asked her older sister when she saw her walking into the attic.

"Better" Piper answered simply. Though her son really seemed to be feeling better, she had the annoying feeling that something was going to happen. Something really bad.

"That doesn't sound very convincing" Paige said, noticing her sister's distress.

Piper sighed and decided to ignore her. Instead she asked "Did you already find something?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, we can use the spell we've used to vanquish the source, but we also need this potion" she said, holding up a vial with dark liquid.

"You've already finished everything?" Piper asked surprised.

Phoebe and Paige nodded. "When you're ready, we can try to find Barbas and then we vanquish his sorry ass."

"Okay, then let's get this show on the road" Piper stated determind and took on of the vials.

* * *

In the meantime Chris was still sitting in his mother's bed with Leo beside him and Wyatt in his arms. It was hard to imagine that this little kid would grow up to be the man Chris had grown to despise. In the beginning from his stay in the past he had considered to kill his brother if he'd fail with his mission, but in the last months he had realized that he could never hurt this innocent, sweet little version from his brother. This wasn't the evil, cold dictator Chris knew and if he did his job right then he would never become that man.

"This must be very weird for you" Leo said suddenly, while he watched his two sons.

"What?" Chris asked startled.

Leo pointed at Wyatt who was trying to grab Chris' hair. "I mean seeing your older brother as a baby."

"Not weirder than seeing mom being pregnant with myself" Chris said and then he looked at his father with uncertainty. "I mean, if it's even going to happen..."

Leo sighed at this. He and Piper haven't really talked about how things would be between them from now on, but when he looked at his son's dejected face he knew had to say something comforting. He opened his mouth to speak, but then he saw that Chris' dejected expression suddenly turned into one of shock and fear.

"Chris, are you okay?" Leo asked concerned, scared if Barbas was here again.

"Wyatt" Chris gasped and climbed out of the bed hurriedly, passing his brother to his father.

Leo frowned confused and put a hand on Chris' shoulder, while he hold Wyatt with his other. "What's going on?"

"Wyatt's here" Chris said, panic evident in his voice.

Leo looked down to the toddler in his arms and then back to Chris. "Of course he's here. Chris, what..."

"No, I mean Wyatt from my time" Chris interrupted him, before he orbed to the attic.

"Wyatt is here" he blurted out, once he appeared there, but he was too late. The sisters had just orbed away. "Damn!" he cursed a seond before Leo appeared on his side with Wyatt in his arms.

"How do you know that Wyatt is here?" he asked immediately, getting straight to the point.

"We share a bound. Since I got here I couldn't feel it anymore, because we are in different timelines, but now I can feel it again and that can only mean that he's here" Chris explained and tried to sense for his brother to figure out what he was doing.

Leo also seemed to be scared now. "And what does he want here?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I want to catch the little traitor" came a voice from the other side from the attic.

Leo and Chris turned around to the voice and saw a tall man with blonde hair standing there. Chris immediately reconigzed him and Leo also knew from the terrified expression on his younger son's face that it has to be Wyatt. Out of instinct he moved to get in front of Chris to protect him, but Chris shoved him away. "Get outta here" he hissed, his eyes never leaving his brother.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone with him" Leo contradicted.

Wyatt took a few steps into their direction and baby Wyatt immediately raised it shield to defend himself, his father and Chris. Wyatt raised an eyebrow and smirked. "That's really cute" he said mockingly. "I can't believe it that I once wanted to protect you little brother, but then I didn't know that you would betray me like this."

"I didn't betray you Wyatt" Chris said heatedly, while Leo still stared at his adult firstborn with his mouth wide open in shock. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You're trying to kill me, if that's not betrayel, then what is?" Wyatt asked angrily.

"I _am not_ trying to kill you!" Chris exclaimed. "I'm trying to _save_ you!"

Wyatt snorted in disbelief. "You're still on that kick? I don't need saving, Chris."

"No? Just look at you! Even your baby self thinks you're evil" Chris pointed out, hoping against his better judgement that Wyatt would understand.

"Well, that's not going to help him – or you" Wyatt said and concentrated a second to channel his other self's powers. When he did he forced him to put down the shield. Then he orbed the baby out if his father's arms and into the playpen that was standing in the attic.

"Wyatt, let's just talk about it, okay?" Leo asked, speaking for the first time since Wyatt had appeared.

"Still that wise elder" Wyatt scoffed sarcastically.

Leo ignored it and tried again to reason with him. "Listen, why don't we..."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, having enough from his father's try to have a conversation and sent him flying over the floor.

"No!" Chris yelled, while he rushed over to Leo, but was thrown into the other direction from his brother.

"I give you one last chance, Chris" Wyatt offered while he looked down at him. "Come back to the future and join me."

Chris shook his head. "Never!" he yelled, before he used his own powers to throw Wyatt against the next wall.

Leo watched horrified how his sons fought against each other, not knowing how he should stop them. This was so wrong in so many ways. They were brothers, they should help each other and not fight. He couldn't stand the thought that one of them would probably kill the other if they continued with this battle, but it didn't seem that either one of them would give up. His sons had clearly inherted the determination and stubborness from the Halliwells, but Leo was for the first time since he was a father not proud of this fact.

With a furious roar Wyatt threw an energy ball at his brother. Chris had been still recovering from another attack and was caught off guard. The energy ball hit him into the chest, sending him flying into the next wall. When he crashed back down on the floor he remained motionless.

"Noooo!" Leo screamed out and ran over to his younger son.

Wyatt immediately send him away again from Chris and walked over to his brother. He knelt down next to him and turned him around so he could see what damage his attack had caused. When he did so, he could see that it was bad. Chris' whole chest was already covered with blood and Wyatt knew that he didn't have much time left. If he wanted to save his brother he had to do it now. After a second of hesitation he hold his hands over Chris' chest and healed him – not completely, but enough so he would regain consciousness.

Leo wasn't sure what to think about the situation. Why did Wyatt heal Chris after he just tried to kill him? Maybe there was really a chance to save him, maybe things like this was the reason why _Chris _thought that there was a chance to save him. He watched slightly reliefed how his younger son opened his eyes again.

Chris' first instinct when he opened his eyes and looked at his brother, was to get away from him. So he orbed to the other side of the attic, near the playpen, where baby Wyatt was still sitting, crying slightly about what had occured in front of him. "You know that I will never join you, so why didn't you just kill me?" Chris asked, searching for a logical explaination.

"You _will_ join me" Wyatt said convinced. "And if I have to torture the hell out of you until I break you, then so be it" he finished with an evil grin.

"You'll leave him alone!" Leo yelled in shock and panic.

Wyatt turned to say something to Leo and didn't notice Luther shimmering next to the playpen. Luther didn't waste any time and conjured an athame, ready to kill baby Wyatt. Chris turned to look at them just in time. Acting again out of instinct he orbed himself between Luther and the baby version of his brother, taking the athame in his chest. Luther seemed for a moment stunned, but quickly removed the blade to attack his intended target.

Wyatt heard his brother cry out in pain and immediately turned to see what was happening. When he saw Chris falling to the floor lifelessly he furiously threw a fireball at Luther, vanquishing him with the immense power from this attack. He didn't even hesitate a second this time to ran over to his brother to try to heal him, but he already knew that it was too late. The bound he shared with Chris was broken and if they were in the same time it could only mean that he was dead.

TBC... (In the next chapter: What are the sisters and Barbas doing all this time? And will they find a way to save Chris? And if not, what will Wyatt do? Want answers? Review! ;) )


	8. Powerless

Love and Fear

Author's Note: Somehow this chapter was very hard to write and I hope you all like it. I'm impressed how this story turned out, I didn't plan it to be this long and it seems like it's going to have some more chapters... Also I didn't plan to bring adult Wyatt into the past... Well, I'm still satisfied with how my story turned out and I hope you're too.

A special thanks to Septdeneuf who caused me to hurry to write new chapters for my stories. Hope you keep on writing too! ;)

* * *

Chapter 8: Powerless

Wyatt was kneeling on the floor beside his brother and watched how the blood from the deep wound on Chris' chest slowly soaked through his shirt. In that moment Wyatt realized something. Chris would never join him, he would never forget about this damn good versus evil morals. He had always hoped that Chris would understand that they were meant to rule together, but it seemed like he had been wrong. The fact that Chris was here in the past to 'save' him proved it more than anything else. "Well, seems like I don't need you anymore, brother" he spoke with venom in his voice. How dare this damn brat to try and destoy everything he had worked so hard to create.

Wyatt then looked up at Leo who tried desperately to break through his shield which he had built up when he had seen his father coming near them. "It's too late, Leo. He's dead. You can't save him" he said casually, as he was talking about the weather and not about his dead brother.

"No!" Leo screamed, not able to believe it. "No, he's not! Leave me to him! I can heal him, I know I can!"

Wyatt stood up from the ground and took a few steps back before he lowered his shield. Immediately Leo crouched over to his younger son and hold his hands over his wound. He then waited for the golden glow, but he already knew that it wasn't going to come this time. Chris was dead. The realization hit Leo hard and he bowed down his head on his son's shoulder and started to sob. This had to be a nightmare. And he would wake up any moment. And Chris would be alright and bossing them around to hunt demons. It was just a nightmare...

"Get away from him, Leo" Wyatt said suddenly, but Leo continued to cry at Chris' side. "I said, get away from him!" Wyatt shouted and threw his father a few metres away.

Leo hit the floor hard, but he didn't care. The only thing he want was to be by Chris. He stood up from the ground and went back to where his younger son was lying, but Wyatt put up his shield again and kept him from coming close. "Leave me to him" Leo repeated his words from earlier, but this time they came out as a whisper and in a defeated tone. He had lost his son... his son was dead...

"Sorry, but I have some work to do" Wyatt said, before he knelt down next to his brother. He knew that the spell he was about to cast would have a unwanted sideaffect, but he wanted Chris' powers. Wyatt had to surpress a laugh when he thought about the binding spell he had casted on his younger sibling when they were little. After all he couldn't have allowed his brother to be as powerful as he was. And now he was going to have Chris' powers too. That was actually the only reason why Wyatt had wanted his brother to join him, but now he knew that this was never going to happen and maybe it was better this way.

Leo watched with a sickened feeling how Wyatt started to grin. His brother was dead and he seemed to be happy about it. Now Leo finally understood why Chris had come back to save him. The thought about his younger son's heroic actions and the satisfied look on his older son's face made him angry. This was all wrong. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he suddenly yelled and it seemed to surprise even Wyatt. "You're sitting there, _grinning_, while your _brother_ lies _dead_ beside you! How can you..."

"Stop yelling at me" Wyatt interrupted him while his temper rose too.

"I won't stop until you realize what a damn evil person you've become!" Leo shouted, not daring to look at Chris, because he knew in the second he did, he would break down again. But he needed to bring his older son to his senses now. Maybe they could even work a way out to bring Chris back... "What happened to you, huh? How can you care so less about what your brother did for you? He came back to save you and this is how you act? You _grin_? For god's sake, he's..."

Finally Wyatt had enough. "Stop with the lecture!" he yelled loudly and caused the windows to shatter. He breathed heavily to calm himself down before he turned once again to his father. "Don't worry, you're gonna see my damn brother again" he then growled, not liking the fact that he had to bring Chris back to life if he wanted his powers. But it wouldn't matter anyway. Without his powers he wouldn't get into Wyatt's way ever again.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked startled while he finally glanced back at his younger son again with a slight hope rising inside him. "You can bring him back?"

Wyatt nodded. "But if you prefer to yell a bit more at me instead of letting me concentrate, then go on."

Leo immediately dropped down on his knees as close as he could to Chris and waited for his older son to save him.

* * *

_In the underworld_

Piper sighed frustrated. It was almost a half hour ago that she and her sisters had orbed down here and found Barbas. They had wanted to attack him, but then something happened that neither of them had expected. Barbas had started to run away from them. If it weren't so annoying then it would be very funny seeing the demon of fear running away from them. "Barbas!" Piper yelled clearly pissed when she watched how he turned around the next corner.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with him?" Phoebe finally asked. "I have never seen him like this ever before."

"Maybe he's afraid of us" Paige suggested while she tried to catch her breath. She was usually very fit, but the air down here was really bad and that didn't help when you're running after someone for over a half hour.

"The demon of fear and afraid?" Phoebe said and raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Paige shrugged. "Why not? He maybe knows that we have something to vanquish him."

"Maybe" Phoebe agreed. "Anyway, I don't think we're gonna catch him now, so let's just go back to the manor."

"No" Piper immdiately protested. "I'm not leaving before we've vanquished him!"

"But, Piper, if keeps running away from us then it can take us a long time until we'll get him" Paige argued.

"He tried to kill my son" Piper hissed angrily. "I'm not gonna sit back and wait for him to try it again."

Phoebe sighed and nodded. "Okay, then let's go."

Paige didn't say anything, but followed her sisters. When they turned around the corner they were surprised to see Barbas standing there, who made no attempt to run away this time. Instead he was smirking and asked "What took you so long? I've waited here for a minute or so."

The sisters looked at each other uneasily, not knowing what to think about the situation. "Why did you keep running away from us?" Paige asked suspicious. Something was wrong here.

"To make your worst fear come true" Barbas answered, looking at Piper.

Piper's heart seemed to freeze when she heard this. Her worst fear... Chris! And Wyatt! "Oh god, Paige orb us back home!" she exclaimed frantically, dreading what had happened there.

"What? Why?" Paige asked confused.

"Because this was a set up" Phoebe answered instead of Piper, glaring at Barbas. She finally understood why he had kept running away from them. He had just wanted to distract them. Barbas waved at them with a mock gesture before he flamed away. The sisters immediately linked hands and Paige orbed them back to the attic.

* * *

Piper had already considered that something had happened to one of her sons, but it was still a huge shock for her when they arrived on the attic and she saw Chris lying motionless on the floor with a wound in his chest while a strange man was kneeling beside him and said something that seemed to be spell. Leo was also there on his knees, crying slightly, but not able to be at Chris' side because of some force field that was obviously the work of the other man.

"Chris!" she exclaimed while tears made their way into her eyes and before her sisters or Leo could stop her she ran over to the force field and tried to break it, but she was thrown over the floor.

Wyatt noticed her, but concentrated on the purple light that started to glow from his hands because of his spell. Excited he held his hands over Chris' wound that immediately started to close a little and caused Chris to open his eyes again and to gasp for breath. The whole family seemed to be relieved for a moment, but what came next filled them with horror once again. The purple glow from Wyatt's hands became even darker and turned into some kind of lightning that struck into the still open wound. Chris screamed out in surprise and pain and tried desperately to break free the connection, but to no avail. He started to shake over his whole body and closed his eyes, while he prayed that his brother would stop with whatever he was doing to him.

"Wyatt, please stop this!" Leo yelled, scared of loosing his younger son again.

"Wyatt?" Paige gasped in disbelief, while Piper and Phoebe stared at the blonde man in shock.

After a half minute Wyatt finally stopped and stood up satisfied. He had never felt so much power in his entire life. It was simply incredable! "Thanks brother" he said and laughed at Chris, who was breathing heavily and looked at him with a painfilled expression. "I would love to stay and make you pay for your betrayel even more, but I have some new powers to try out. But I promise I'll come back." With that he orbed out of the room.

Chris immediately rolled to his side and pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to block out his brother's evil laughter and the promise that has followed. He just barely noticed how his father turned him back on his back to heal his wound, before he drifted into unconsciouness, feeling so weak and powerless like never before in his entire life...

TBC...


	9. A mother and son talk

Love and fear

Chapter 9: A mother and son talk

Piper stood in her room and looked out of the window. It was slowly getting dark and she had never been gladder about the end of a day. Today had happened too much. First Barbas had almost killed Chris with his fears and then Wyatt had shown up and stolen his brother's powers. She turned away from the window to look at her younger son who was lying sleeping in her bed for the second time this day. Piper could understand that he was tired after everything he had to go through today. Quietly she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

The images of her grown up first born came back to her mind and caused her to tear up a bit. She had slowly started to accept that he was evil in the future, but she had never believed that he would be so cruel to his own brother. Trying to get these thoughts out of her head, she grabbed Chris' hand with one of her one and with the other she caressed his face. He looked so peaceful in that moment. Since she had met him she had barely seen him relaxed or happy and that made her incredible sad.

"Mom?"

Piper smiled slightly when she heard her son calling her mom. It was still amazing to think that this brave young man was really her little boy. Hers and Leo's. She watched how Chris opened his eyes to look at her and gave his hand a soft squeeze. "I'm here, Chris. Just sleep" she whispered in a voice she would use to get Wyatt to sleep.

For a second Chris just wanted to do what his mother told him and sleep a bit more. He was _really_ tired and felt very weak somehow and it would be good to get some more rest, but then he started to remember the events from this day and he sat up straight. "Where's Wyatt?" he asked, while he looked frantically around the room, like he was expecting his brother to be staying there.

"He's gone" Piper answered quickly, trying to calm him down.

"What? What do you mean, he's gone?" Chris asked confused. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know, sweetie. Just relax, I'm not letting him hurt you" Piper said soothingly and tried to fight the thought that she didn't even know if she could stop her older son from hurting his brother. She had heard his evil laughter and his promise that he would make Chris pay for 'betraying' him and even though she was determined to keep her younger son save, she didn't know how to do it.

Chris sighed. "I don't think you can stop him, mom" he said dejected. He couldn't believe it that everything he had gone through in the last months had been for nothing. He knew that Wyatt would be back soon. He had said that after he had tried out his new powers, he would be back… New powers? Chris was confused. From where did Wyatt get new powers? Then he remembered this strange thing his brother had done to him. Was it really possible that he had stolen his powers? But it didn't make sense. Wyatt also had telekinesis and orbing. There wouldn't be anything new for him.

"What did Wyatt do to me?" he finally asked his mother, already knowing the answer. It would also explain why he felt so weak.

Piper became very uncomfortable when she heard her son's question. She knew how obsessed Chris was with protecting them. It would be horrible for him to find out that he couldn't do that anymore. "Listen, why don't you just rest a bit while…"

"No, I'm not going to sleep when Wyatt comes to get me so you have to fight him" Chris cut her off, knowing what she was trying to do. "If someone's going to fight him, then it'll be me."

"No! You will _not_ fight him!" Piper exclaimed with a louder voice than she had wanted to use. But she couldn't help it. She was too scared that Chris would do something stupid…

"Why not?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrows.

Piper was about to reply when she noticed that Chris already seemed to know what Wyatt had done. He just wanted it confirmed. "Sweetie, please just do what I say and let me handle this" she then pleaded.

Chris shook his head. "Sorry mom, but you can't expect that Wyatt will listen to you and you have not enough power to fight him."

"And you have no powers at all!" Piper finally yelled, upset at her son's stubbornness. "I will not let you get yourself killed! You will do whatever Leo and I tell you and let us protect you, because it's time you realize that we're your parents and it's our job to do that! Do you understand this now, Christopher Perry Halliwell!"

"It's scary when you use my full name" Chris joked, instead of answering.

"Chris!"

Chris sighed again. "Mom, I'm really glad that you don't want me to get harmed, but just think about it my way. If anything happens to you now, then I'll never be born anyway. You can protect me the best way if you let _me_ handle this."

Piper saw a bit truth in his words, but she wasn't able to accept it. "And how are you going to do that? Chris, you have no powers. You can't even defend yourself" she said desperately with tears in her eyes.

Chris immediately hugged her, his fear that she maybe didn't like it when he did it, forgotten. His mom was upset and he needed to comfort her. "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to me." He stopped, knowing that he was lying. "And even if something does happen to me, than you just have to save Wyatt and everything will work out somehow. You'll see."

"Chris, please, let your father and aunts handle it" Piper suggested, finally understanding that her son didn't want anything happen to her. But she was his mother; she didn't want anything happen to him either.

"I'm sorry, mom. But I can't risk them getting hurt" Chris said while he still held his mother close. He wanted to stay in her arms forever, feel save and loved, but he knew that he would soon have to leave. Before Wyatt would come back.

Piper pulled away from him and looked at him with tear filled eyes. She didn't know what to say. Her son was just way too stubborn and determined for his own health. She knew that she couldn't do or say anything that would stop Chris from trying to handle this on his own. She sighed before she called loudly for her husband. If her son didn't listen to her than he would have to deal with the consequences.

Chris watched nervously how his father orbed into the room. Why did Piper call him? A second later he got the answer.

"Leo, take Chris up there and then come back down here so we can find a way to send Wyatt back to the future" Piper ordered, without looking at her son. She knew what would come now.

"What! No, no way! I'm not going up there!" Chris exclaimed like expected while he backed away from his parents.

"Yes Chris, you will" Piper said firmly and then turned back to Leo. "What are you waiting for?"

Leo still hesitated. He and Chris had already enough issues without him keeping his son against his own will somewhere. But did he have a choice? After all he would rather want a mad son, than a dead. He reached forward to grab Chris, but then something happened that neither Piper nor he had expected. Chris orbed away.

"What the hell just happened?" Piper exclaimed scared. "I thought he can't orb anymore!"

Leo nodded. "That's right, he can't. Wyatt took…" He trailed off when a thought hit him. He turned to his wife with a frightened expression, before he said "I think Wyatt summoned him."

TBC… (Sorry for the short chapter, but I found it good to end it here… I know, I'm an evil person. Please review anyway!)


	10. Your last chance, Chris

Love and Fear

Authors Note: I hurried with this chapter so you don't think I'm too evil. But I don't think you gonna like the end of this chappie more than the end from Chapter 9…

* * *

Chapter 10: Your last chance, Chris

"Piper?"

Piper heard her husband's concerned voice, but didn't react. She knew she should say something, do something even, but she was like frozen. Like someone had used her own power against her. Chris was gone – again. And this time he was by Wyatt. Not the sweet, innocent baby that was lying in his crib downstairs, but the murderous monster that couldn't care less about his brother's safety. Who wanted to make Chris pay for his betrayal. Who would probably even kill his brother.

"Piper, come on. You have to snap out of this" Phoebe said urgently.

"Yeah, we have to find Chris, before…" Paige trailed off. She didn't mean to say it like this.

Piper finally looked up them. "You mean before Wyatt kills him?" she finished bitterly. How could her cute baby turn into something so evil?

"Piper, he wouldn't kill Chris" Phoebe said, trying to convince herself as much as her sister.

Leo looked uncomfortable away. He knew that Wyatt would be more than capable to do it. He had seen how less he was afflicted by the death of his brother. But what could he do to prevent it? Wyatt was more powerful then the Charmed Ones and he had also cloaked himself and Chris from them. And even if they would find them, it would probably be too late anyway… No, he couldn't think like this. "Listen, we don't have time to discuss this now" he said firmly, looking into his wife's eyes. "We need to find Chris. I'll go and orb around to see if I find them. You try scrying and spells."

"If Chris could keep us from finding him, then Wyatt can do it too, Leo" Piper contradicted in a defeated tone. In the last three days had just happened too much.

"So you say we should just sit around and do nothing?" Leo exclaimed in disbelief. He had never seen Piper like this.

Phoebe and Paige winced slightly at his loud voice. In this moment Leo didn't look like his usual calm and pacifistic self at all. He wore the same look which Piper usually had when someone tried to harm Wyatt. He looked like a parent who would do everything to get his child back. "Leo is right, we have to do something and pray that with a bit luck…"

"Luck!" Piper repeated, suddenly excited. "That's it! We need luck!"

"Sorry?" Paige said confused.

"Leprechauns. We just need a bit from their luck to find my sons" Piper explained and wanted to go over to the book of shadows when Wyatt started to cry downstairs. "Leo and I'll go and check on him, you summon a leprechaun" she ordered her sisters.

Phoebe and Paige immediately went over to the book, while Piper and Leo left the attic. They could still hear Piper finding her usual voice and attitude back. "And when I found them, I will give Wyatt a piece of my mind. I don't care what Chris says. I'm still his mother and he will listen to me! Or else that boy is grounded for the rest of his life!"

Despite the situation, the two sisters had to grin slightly at each other. "Uh uh, Piper is on war path again" Phoebe then said in a sing-sang voice, before she turned her attention to the book.

* * *

Chris was getting frustrated. He was in some old lonely building and chained to a wall. That would be frustrating enough, but his brother's stupid attempts to scare him were just plain annoying. Wyatt was here. Even though Chris had lost his powers he could still sense his brother's presence. But he didn't show himself. Chris knew that he wanted to scare him, wanted him to get freaked out about what would come now, but Chris wasn't that easy to scare. He had fought his brother almost his whole life and he had never shown any fear for him and he intended to keep it that way.

"Wyatt! Cut this crap and show yourself!" he yelled, making sure that his voice sounded very annoyed. It would make Wyatt mad, he knew it, but he didn't care. If his brother wanted to kill him, than there wasn't anything he could do to stop him anyway.

A second later Wyatt finally became visible and Chris would have jumped in surprise if he wouldn't be chained to the wall. Wyatt was standing directly in front of him, his face just inches away from his own with a not so friendly look on it. Wyatt noticed that his brother was startled and grinned. "Scared, lil' brother?" he asked mockingly.

Chris snorted. "I thought you would be a bit more mature by now. Do you want us to play hide and seek?" he asked back sarcastically.

Wyatt stepped away from him, the grin not vanishing from his face, but he was clearly angry. "I would stop pissing me off. Maybe you'll live a bit longer then."

"So you don't want to play hide and seek? Oh, I'm so disappointed" Chris taunted again.

"Shut up!" Wyatt roared. He conjured an energy ball and threw it at Chris, hitting him in his right side.

Chris could suppress a scream, but immediately felt himself reminded of the incident where his mother had blown him up. It had hurt like hell, but he wasn't thinking of that, but rather about what she was doing right now. Did she try to find him? He was almost sure of it. He was glad that Wyatt cloaked them. Chris didn't want her to witness his death by the hands of his own brother. "Is that all you have?" he asked, trying to ignore the pain from his wound.

At this Wyatt had to smirk again. "No, I have something I wanna show you." With that he shot electric lightning in Chris' direction and froze it before it could hit his brother.

Chris' eyes widened. "Where did you get this from? That is an elder power" he said, more to himself. He knew that Wyatt had stolen his own powers, but was it really possible that this had been one of them? Chris couldn't believe it. He had never discovered any other power than telekinesis and orbing.

"Oh, that's not all" Wyatt interrupted his thoughts. With a wave of his hand the lighting turned into ice and continued to move.

Before Chris could even comprehend what new power Wyatt had used, the ice pierced through his shoulder and stuck in the wall. Chris gasped heavily, but managed to hold back a scream again. Cryokinesis, he then thought. But Wyatt had never been able to turn things into ice before. So that power was also new. But was it actually his power?

"Useful, don't you think?" Wyatt asked and took a few steps back into his brother's direction. "And I have to thank you for that."

Chris didn't say anything. What should he say? Come on Wy, give me my powers back, so I can kick your damn ass? He would like to say this, but for what use? Wyatt wouldn't give him his powers back and would only be more pissed.

"You know what?" Wyatt suddenly asked.

Chris resisted the urge to say no.

"I would probably spare your sorry life" Wyatt said, in a last attempt to make his brother understand how serious he meant it. "I'll give you back your telekinesis and you can work for me. And if you prove me that you're loyal from now on than I'll…"

"Did you hit your head? I'll _never_ join you, Wyatt" Chris spat determined.

Without warning Wyatt grabbed the still frozen lightning that stuck in Chris' shoulder and pulled it out. Chris was caught off guard and couldn't help but let out a little scream. Satisfied Wyatt threw the blood covered lightning to the ground where it shattered into a million pieces. Then he stepped away again and said with something final in his voice "Your last chance, Chris."

Chris breathed heavily. He knew that if he refused now, Wyatt would kill him. But he couldn't join Wyatt. In the second he had ordered the murder on their family Chris had vowed himself he would never do that. He would never betray everything his family, his mom, had ever stood, fought and died for. Chris looked into his brother's ice blue eyes and managed it to put the same coldness in his own. "Go to hell, Wyatt. I will never join you!"

Before he had even finished his sentence Wyatt had already raised his hands and shot electric lightning at him. Only this time he didn't turn it into ice, but let it hit his brother with full force. For a few seconds Chris could stay strong, but then his painful screams started to fill the building.

Wyatt was too distracted to notice Barbas who flamed into the room. He watched with amusement how one brother tortured the other. So this two were the offspring from the Charmed Ones. It was just too ridiculous. The most powerful forces of good magic and they were fighting against each other. And they were distracted. It was the perfect time to get his revenge. He had already failed twice today, but this time he knew he would succeed.

* * *

"Did you find them?" Piper asked hopefully, when she returned to the attic and saw a rainbow vanishing.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, where's Leo?"

"He's dropping Wyatt off in magic school. He should be here in a sec" Piper answered and just as if to prove her words Leo appeared on her side.

"Did you…"

"Yes, we did" Paige cut him off, knowing what he was going to ask. "Can we go?"

Piper and Leo nodded and took each others hands. It was time to save their younger son from his evil sibling. Little were they prepared for what they would find…

TBC… (Barbas isn't giving up. But what will he do this time? And what will the Charmed Ones and Leo find? Is Chris dead? Or is it something else? Please review!)


	11. I killed my own brother

Love and Fear

Chapter 11: I killed my own brother

The Charmed Ones and Leo orbed into an old, dark building and looked frantically around to find Chris and Wyatt. They couldn't see them though and Piper started to panic slightly. "Where are they, Leo?" she asked scared.

Leo wanted to close his eyes to sense for his sons, but then they could suddenly hear muffled cries from the room left to them. Piper was immediately running over to it, with her sisters and Leo behind her. She pushed the door open and stopped dead in her tracks when she took in the sight in front of her. Next to a pile of ashes, which were obviously the remnant of a demon, were her sons, the younger one holding his brother in his arms, who was lying motionless there, while Chris sobbed into his shoulder, unaware of the people who had entered the room.

Leo, Phoebe and Paige also remained standing in the doorway, unsure of what to do. But hearing her son's cries caused Piper to walk over them and hesitantly she knelt down next to her sons. She tried hard not to look at the pale face of her oldest, but turned her attention to Chris, who was still sobbing, obviously still not aware of her presence. Piper took a deep breath to calm herself down, before she spoke softly "Chris, sweetie, what happened?"

Chris finally noticed her and his head jerked up in her direction. He looked at her for a second with red and puffy eyes, before he turned his gaze back to his dead brother. He couldn't look into his mother's eyes, not after what he just did. She would hate him. And she had every right to do it. Another sob escaped his lips, while he stared at Wyatt. It was almost like he was staring at baby Wyatt. His brother looked so peaceful and innocent, there was nothing evil left.

"Chris, please, look at me" Piper pleaded desperately, when her son continued to cry.

"I – I killed him" Chris choked out, not daring to look at his mother. "I killed my own brother…"

At this Piper couldn't stop herself from turning her gaze to Wyatt. Chris was half leaning on his chest, but she could see that there was a lot of blood covering his black shirt. She couldn't believe that Chris was the one who had done this. It didn't make sense. How should he be able to kill Wyatt without his powers? And Chris wouldn't harm him, even if he could… at least she had thought that. She reached out with her hand to touch her older son's face, tears coming to her eyes. He might be evil, but he was still her son.

Leo however watched his younger son worriedly. He knew what was going to through his mind. He had seen how much Chris feared that they hated him and it was more than obvious by the way he didn't look at Piper that his fear had returned with full force. He inwardly cursed Piper when he saw that she kept looking at Wyatt and didn't do anything to comfort Chris. Leo was also afflicted by the sight of his older son's dead body, but when he thought about how less Wyatt had cared for Chris, he knew that his younger son had probably just tried to defend himself.

Paige had to steady Phoebe, who was again channelling Chris' emotions. There was so much guilt, fear and pain coming from him that she stumbled a bit backwards to put distance between herself and her nephew so the emotions would stop coming to her. She and her younger sister, who was still supporting her, watched from the doorway how Leo knelt to the other side of Chris.

"Chris, it's okay, you've done nothing wrong" Leo said soothingly and put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "You just…"

"Nothing wrong?" Chris exclaimed, while he tried to shake his father's hand off. But that wasn't so easy, because his whole chest still hurt from his brother's attacks. "I killed my own brother! I killed _your son_! How can you say that this isn't wrong? Because it sure does look wrong in my eyes!"

Leo instinctively grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from his brother so he could embrace him, but he gasped when he finally noticed that the blood that was everywhere wasn't just Wyatt's; Chris was also bleeding heavily from several wounds on his chest. Leo quickly held his hands above them to heal him, but he was just half finished, when Chris flinched away.

"Stop this! I killed your son! You shouldn't be healing me! You should be glad if I would pay for what I did!" Chris yelled, finally snapping Piper out of her trance.

"Chris, no. Leo is right" she managed to say, turning her look away from Wyatt to her younger son.

"No, he's not! I _killed_ him, mom!" Chris repeated, his tone harsh and loud. "I took a fucking piece of wood and stabbed it through his heart!"

Piper couldn't help, but had to break the eye contact with Chris and turn again to Wyatt. Her mind drifted to the innocent, sweet little baby she had raised the last year. She couldn't believe that this should be his fate. Growing up, terrorizing people, killing innocents, fighting with his own brother until one of them finally killed the other one. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and started to cry heavily, unaware of the bitter smile that crept across Chris' face at this.

"Seems like you're not so proud of me now, like you told me the last days" he whispered to Piper, but Leo could also hear him.

"Chris, you have to stop beating yourself up over this" Leo said, trying to get his younger son to understand that he had just done what had been necessary. "He was evil. And he tried to kill you. You just defended yourself. There is nothing wrong with this."

"I came back here to save him and not to kill him" Chris spat angrily. How could his father act like he hadn't just killed his son?

"And you can still do it. You can still save him, Chris" Leo said softly. "You can spare both of you a horrible life and save a lot of innocents. You're a hero."

Chris snorted. "Yeah, sure. I take a piece of wood and stab it through my brother's back right into his heart. That's really very hero-like" he said sarcastically, his eyes drifting back to Wyatt, who was still lying in his arms. He closed his eyes, he couldn't bear it to look at him. But with his eyes closed the memories of what just happened came back to him.

_FLASHBACK / A HALF HOUR EARLIER_

Chris had never felt so much pain than in this moment. His brother was slowly electrocuting him to death and that wasn't really a good feeling. He needed to get away, he needed to break the connection quickly. He closed his eye, whishing that some miracle would happen that would rescue him. The next thing he knew was that he was lying a few feet away from the wall he had just been chained to. Had he just orbed?

Wyatt groaned frustrated when he saw this. He hadn't been able to steal his brother's whitelighter powers too, but that didn't matter anymore. Chris was too weak to orb out of the building. "It's time to say goodbye, little brother" he said, while he watched how Chris tried to scramble away from him. He held out a hand to form an energy ball, but to his great surprise nothing happened. Confused he concentrated harder, but still his power didn't work. Trying to suppress the sudden fear that came over him, he tried to blow up the old wooden book shelf next to Chris, but again nothing happened.

Chris watched confused how Wyatt conjured an energy ball, before he made it vanish again and blew up the book shelf. He held his arms over his head to protect himself from the pieces of wood that were flying across the room. He then looked back over to his brother and nearly shrieked when he saw Barbas standing behind him. Now he knew what was going on. Barbas was using Wyatt's greatest fear against him. The fear to loose his powers. Chris ducked as quickly as he could when Wyatt shot ice into his direction. The power missed him and hit the wall behind him. "Wyatt! That's Barbas who's doing this! Just turn around" he yelled instinctively, fear gripping his own heart. He knew that Wyatt just tried to kill him, actually he was still trying it, but he didn't want Barbas to kill his brother.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wyatt yelled back and threw several energy balls in every possible direction, not even aware that he was really throwing them.

Chris screamed a bit when he felt one hitting his left leg, but concentrated on Wyatt. "You idiot! Just use your brain, or at least what you have of a brain, and think about it! Who could possible steal your powers in less than a second and without you noticing it?" Chris yelled at him, hoping that Wyatt would understand.

Wyatt frowned. His brother was right. And he could also still feel the power inside him. "So what are you saying?" he asked confused.

"Barbas is using your fear against you. He's right behind you and by the way, it seems like he's going to flee" Chris answered, watching how Barbas wanted to flame away.

But he was too slow. Wyatt had turned around and grabbed him by his collar, lifting him up from the ground. "Did you really think that you could kill me?" he hissed threateningly.

"If your brother would be dead already then I would have succeeded" Barbas said, reading Wyatt's other fear. The fear that he actually needed his little brother.

"He _will_ be dead in a few minutes, but first you're going to pay" Wyatt said and threw Barbas to the ground, before he used his new elder powers to kill the demon of fear, once and for all.

In the meantime Chris tried hard to orb away, but he was too weak. He just managed it to orb a few feet away from his old position, before he reformed and landed painfully on the floor again. Suddenly Barbas' screams stopped and Chris looked over to his brother who was now turning his murderous gaze back to him. But he had just saved Wyatt's life, didn't that mean anything to him? Obviously not, because Wyatt was quickly approaching him with a cold grin on his face.

"You know what, Chris? This little time I thought I have no powers made one thing clear to me" he said and caused Chris to look at him a bit hopefully. He laughed and knelt down to his little brother. "I want to kill you for your betrayal with my own hands" he then said and the look of hope on Chris' face quickly turned into one of dread. In the next second Wyatt slammed his knee into Chris' stomach.

Chris gasped in pain, but didn't get the chance to catch his breath, because Wyatt put his hands around his throat and squeezed tightly. He struggled to break free from his brother's grasp, but Wyatt was much stronger than him and he was firmly pinned down by his weight. He tried desperately to gasp for breath, but Wyatt only tightened his grip around his neck. Chris' vision started to blur and he frantically searched with his hands for something he could use as a weapon. Finally his fingers touched something. It had to be a piece of wood from the book shelf Wyatt had blown up and he quickly took it in his hand. He hesitated a second before he lifted his hand and stabbed the wood into Wyatt's back.

Immediately his grip loosened and Chris gasped for breath. He was relieved for a moment, but when he looked at his brother the feeling quickly faded. Wyatt was lying motionless beside him, the wood sticking out of his back and his chest. Chris' eyes grew big in horror. He hadn't noticed that the wood was so long. He wanted to pull it out of Wyatt's chest, but suddenly white lights came out of him and hit Chris. He immediately knew what had happened. He had his powers back. But that would mean…

Chris quickly used his telekinesis to push the wood out and took his brother into his arms, ignoring the pain from his own wounds. He frantically searched for any sign that Wyatt was still alive, a pulse or a slight breathing, but found nothing. Wyatt was lying absolutely still in his arms. Dead. For the second time in a minute Chris found it hard to breath. What had he done? He had killed his own brother. The one he had sworn to save here in the past. Tears came to his eyes while he bent down his head into Wyatt's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Wy" he sobbed. "I failed you. I swore to save you and I failed… I'm so sorry…"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Chris was again crying on his brother's shoulder, but this time he didn't flinch away when his father pulled him away from Wyatt to heal him. He didn't have the strength to fight anymore. He wasn't sure if there was anything even left fighting for. Leo finished his healing and pulled him into a hug, all the time telling him that he had done nothing wrong and that he loved him. Chris couldn't deny it that his father's words had an affect on him, but he didn't want to think about it. All he wanted was to get the images and realization of what he had just done out of his mind…

TBC… (Just one chapter left. Hope you liked this one! Please review!)


	12. Love and Sex

Love and Fear

Chapter 12: Love and Sex

The calm and the loneliness from the Golden Gate Bridge was exactly what Chris needed right now. He was sitting on one of the metal beams for over two hours already, but he still didn't feel the need to get back to manor. Of course his parents had insisted that he would stay there and rest, but he had orbed away as quickly as he could. He wondered why they hadn't come to get him back yet. But a part of him was glad that he they hadn't. He didn't want to face them after what had happened.

Chris knew that he had just acted to defend himself, but it still didn't change the fact that he had killed his own brother. And the worst part of it was that he had sworn that he would protect him and save him. How could he end up killing him? Wyatt's face was haunting him every time he closed his eyes. He already feared going to sleep, because he knew that he would have nightmares about his brother and he really had had enough nightmares in his life. But wasn't this the least he deserved? He _should_ feel guilty about what he had done. Nothing would ever justify it.

Leo chose that moment to orb next to him, along with Piper. Chris didn't look up at them and said calmly "I want to be alone."

"I think you were alone long enough, sweetie" Piper said gently and sat down beside him. She, Leo and her sisters had decided to give him some time to deal with it, but Piper hadn't been able to stay at home any longer, knowing that her son was most certainly still beating himself up over what had happened. She knew that her reaction when they had found her sons hadn't been very helpful, but in that moment everything had been just too much for her. But now she had pulled herself together and she would prove Chris that he wasn't to blame. "Chris, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier" she said and took her son's hand in hers. "I'm still so very proud of you…"

"Yeah? How can you?" Chris asked bitterly, still not looking at them.

"Because you're our son and we love you" Leo answered firmly, wanting to vanish all of Chris' doubts of their love out of his mind.

Piper nodded in agreement. "He's right, Chris. I love you so much, no matter what will happen. I'm your mother, I'm destined to love you."

"Yeah, that's the reason you do – because you _have to_" Chris said, hurt evident in his voice.

Piper let out a groan, mixed with frustration and sadness. "_No_, that's not the reason – at least not the only. Of course I love you because you're my son, but that's just part of it. Chris, you're an amazing person. You're brave and strong and courageous and you care so much about your family that it fills me with more pride than you could ever imagine to say that you're my son. I think you know that I always wanted a family and children and you are everything I ever hoped for. I love you and not just because I have to, but because I just love you for who you are." She paused a second to lay one of her hands on Chris' chest. "For your good heart and your selfishness, but certainly not just because I have to."

Finally Chris looked up at her, a small smile on his lips, but eyes still clouded with sorrow and doubt. "You mean that?" he asked uneasily.

"Yes, I mean that" Piper answered without hesitation and pulled her son into a hug, which he immediately returned. "I love you, my baby" she whispered into his ear, smiling.

"I love you too, mom" he mumbled, but pulled away from her a second later. "But I – I killed him… you can't – "

"You will save him, Chris" Piper cut him off, knowing what he wanted to say. "I have every faith that you will."

Chris sighed and looked back down. "I hope you're right…"

"Well, and I _know_ that I'm right" Piper said convinced.

"How about we go home now?" Leo asked, smiling when he saw how his son's face lit up when he heard the word home.

Chris nodded and took his mother's hand again, before he orbed them back to the manor. Leo followed them a moment later.

* * *

_On the next day_

"Good morning!" Piper exclaimed with happy smile on her face when she entered the kitchen.

Phoebe, Paige and Chris looked at her curiously. "What's up?" Phoebe asked then, while they watched how Piper took a cup of coffee and sat beside her son.

"Nothing" Piper answered innocently.

"Uh uh, that's why you look like you've slept with a coat hanger in your mouth" Paige said sarcastically.

"Err… not exactly with a coat hanger" Piper mumbled and drank a bit from her coffee.

They looked at her confused and Phoebe just wanted to ask what she meant, but then Leo came in also with a big smile on his face. "Good morning!" he too exclaimed and took a beagle before he sat beside Piper.

Chris looked at his aunts, searching for an explanation, but they seemed to be as clueless as he was. He turned back to his parents and asked "Okay, what's going on here?"

Piper and Leo looked up at them and smiled. "What do you mean, sweetie?" Piper asked him back, seemingly confused by his question.

"He means that you two seem really happy about something. Care to share?" Paige answered instead of her nephew.

"Yeah, what happened?" Phoebe also asked eagerly.

"Nothing" Piper repeated.

"Hey, I could be hurt by that, you know?" Leo said, playfully offended.

"Oh, shut up you" Piper replied with a little laugh and hit him on his arm.

Chris once again exchanged looks with his aunts and this time Phoebe seemed to get what this was about, because she suddenly looked very excited. "You two are back together!" she blurted out in the next moment.

Chris was a bit surprised by this and turned quickly back to his parents to see how they reacted to Phoebe's suggestion. He was really relieved when he saw that his aunt seemed to be right. Piper and Leo looked a bit embarrassed down on the kitchen counter before Piper stood up to get a beagle too. "Is it that obvious?" she then asked and everyone nodded immediately. "Well, then yes, we're back together" she admitted and sat back down next to Leo who gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Aw, how cute" Phoebe said and smiled.

"So… err… you have – well, I mean…" Chris stuttered, not sure how to ask. But how are you supposed to ask your parents if they had slept together to conceive you?

"Didn't you listen?" Paige asked him, before Piper could say something. "Piper has said that she had slept with something else than a coat hanger and I'm pretty sure that something was Leo."

Leo turned a bit red and asked confused "Coat hanger?"

Phoebe nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, that's quite interesting, Piper. Paige asked you if you've slept with a coat hanger in your _mouth_, so…" She trailed off, not leaving much place to think about anything else than she obviously meant.

"Phoebe!" Piper now scolded clearly embarrassed.

"What? I just wanted to know" Phoebe tried to defend herself.

"Oh please, could we change the subject?" Chris suddenly threw in, clearly not comfortable with the turn of this conversation.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to know in the first place" Paige teased.

"I just wanted to know if they slept together and not every little thing they did or not" Chris exclaimed, turning an interesting shade of red, just like Piper and Leo.

Phoebe and Paige had to laugh heavily when they saw the embarrassed family. "Well, I have to go now" Phoebe said, after she'd calmed down a bit. "I'll meet Jason and I have my column finished, so maybe we have a little time to…"

"Sleep with a coat hanger?" Paige finished with a mock grin.

"No, but maybe we still have some time get a bit sexed up for the evening" Phoebe said casually.

Chris however was slowly freaking out and stood up from the chair. "Hey! You know, now that you finally know who I am you could stop discussing your sex lives in front of me" he complained, still with slightly red cheeks.

Piper finally found some mercy and spoke up "Yeah, you're embarrassing our little boy."

"Well, I think he's not really innocent himself" Phoebe shot back, causing Piper and Leo to wince at the thought of this.

Paige laughed and turned to her nephew. "You wanna talk with us about something, Chris?" she asked teasingly.

"No! God, can you guys talk about something else than sex?" he exclaimed upset. "I swear if we don't change the subject now, then I'll send you all demon hunting!"

"I'm already gone" Phoebe said quickly and exited the kitchen, before her nephew would carry out his threat.

"Yeah, I also have to – do something" Paige said and followed her sister out of the room.

Now it was Piper's and Leo's turn to laugh while Chris sighed relieved and sat back.

"Nicely done" Leo finally said, after they stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I've never seen them leaving a room that quick" Piper agreed with a smile.

Chris grinned back. "I wasn't joking, mom. We really have to get back to work. I already have new lead and I think it could be something serious."

"Oh Chris, come on. Leo and I have some time to make up" Piper whined like a kid.

"No, you'll have plenty of time to…"

"But I missed him so much. My bed was so empty in the last months and Phoebe's suggestion stirred up a desire in me that…"

"Mom!" Chris exclaimed horrified.

Leo had to gather all his self control not to burst into laughter again when he noticed what Piper was trying to do. He decided to play along. "Yeah, we couldn't get enough from each other in the last night and…"

"Okay, I'll go and check the book now for some demons" Chris interrupted him, not wanting to hear anymore and orbed away to the attic.

Once he was gone Piper and Leo burst into laughter once again. "That was really cruel, Piper" Leo then said and wrapped his arms around Piper's waist.

"Well, he shouldn't threaten me" Piper replied playfully. "And besides… I think we could really spend some more time together" she added with a meaningful look.

"Oh, if you say it like this…" Leo trailed off and kissed his wife passionately. God, how much he had missed her in the last months! But now he knew that everything would work out somehow. They just had to stick together and then they could protect their family and especially their sons.

The End

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Please tell me what you think about the end! It's quite happy in the comparison to the rest of the story, but I think that it was angsty enough ;)


End file.
